The present invention relates generally to cable fittings and the like and, more particularly to a cable attachment for wedged, locked engagement with a segment of wire rope or cable. The present attachment may serve to interconnect the cable segment with other elongate load bearing means, such as chains, to provide an arrangement useful in the binding of piled logs preparatory to shipment.
The attachment of any article to a length of cable is complicated by the smooth surface of the cable consisting of woven wire strands which presents a relatively smooth, hard surface. Well known in the prior art is the attachment of various types of fittings to cable by swaging, splicing and leading all being processes which are costly and normally must be accomplished within a machine shop. Efforts to provide cable attachments, for one reason or another, have not been widely adopted, with attachments of fittings to cables still being made in the above mentioned ways with high original cost as well as costly periodic replacement.